redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cluny the Scourge
Whip Would it be alright to add that a scourge was a whip used for punishment and that maybe Brian Jaques had this in mind when naming Cluny? (Ps, thanx to LPG for that info) -- Old Saint Merlock [[User Talk:MERLOCK|Merry CHRIST''mas ]] 17:56, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :Adding what a "scourge" is under trivia would be acceptable. -- LordTBT Talk! 02:00, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Accent How did Cluny have a Spanish/Portugese accent in the book? That's under trivia but I never really noticed that. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 03:44, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :Audiobook. -- LordTBT Talk! 05:26, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Source Here's the source. This is from the 2nd page of the Q&A section on his website. :Q. I recently looked up 'Cluny' in the American Heritage Dictionary, and discovered that it is a town in east central France. It features an Abbey founded in 910 AD, the home of an influential religious order (!). Is this where you got Cluny's name? It's pretty ironic. :A. I thought Cluny sounded a little like Looney and as he is a mad type that seemed to suit him. It wasn't until some time later that I found out about the Abbey in France. It did seem a little spooky to me too! Sorry I didn't put this in the talk page earlier.--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 20:18, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Only Villain to Conquer? I think that the part about Cluny being the only villain to conquer Redwall should be changed, as General Ironbeak came as close.--The Wild One Today is a good day to die! 03:08, June 19, 2010 (UTC) *"Close" only counts in horseshoes and handgrenades.--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 11:14, June 19, 2010 (UTC) *The only major villains to actually enter Redwall were Cluny, Ironbeak, the Marlfoxes (I forgot which ones), Badredd, Raga Bol, and Zwilt the Shade. Thornclaw --There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 13:46, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :So then shouldn't that be erased? The Night The King of randomness Stands here! 16:45, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :*I think it should. The statement "''Cluny is also famous for being the only character to successfully overtake the Abbey" doesn't seem accurate. I agree with Snowpaw, Ironbeak DID successfully capture the abbey. He just didn't hold it anywhere near as long. Both of them conquered all the inhabitants. In the case of Cluney, it was Matthias and a bunch of outsiders who took it back. In the case of Ironbeak, it was that huge red bird who happened to be randomly lurking in the wine celler (convenient). I can't help but wonder too: since Slagar had everyone asleep, couldn't he have tied everyone up or simply killed them while they were drugged as he did the two who didn't drink his drugged wine? Ty 03:02, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Physical skill :"He is one of the few villain leaders whose physical skill exceeds the hero, leading to his death by means of the Joseph Bell." This sounds kind of vague. How few is 'few'? Is 'the hero' indicating Matthias, or whoever the main character or hero of a respective novel happens to be? Like, for example, you could argue that Matthias is still the hero in Mattimeo perhaps, but one could also take the perception that Mattimeo is the hero (being the namesake) and in that case, Slagar clearly surpasses Mattimeo in skill (and possibly even Matthias or Orlando, that never came to a conclusion). The same of Malkariss since we never got to see his full fighting abilities. Even though he was old, he was still some kind of cat and he was defeated by falling rocks, and he was injured in the fall so we don't know if he might have dodged the rocks or defeated Matthias in prime condition. Another thing is: it's not like the Joseph Bell jumped down and defeated Cluny on its own, Matthias cut the rope after all. To me, that's an extension of his physical skills, it is him using his brain and his fast swordplay as well as reflexes to jump out of the way. If we start discounting the environment or tools as 'physical skill' then we may as well say something like "the adder exceeded the hero's physical skill, leading to his death by means of Martin's Sword". Ty 03:02, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Ya, that's a pretty weird statement, guys from 7 years ago. Right now, I can name tons of villains physically weaker than the hero: Swartt Sixclaw, Ferhago the Assassin, Ungatt Trunn, Damug Warfang and Raga Bol. All these main villains are not as physically powerful as the main character Alderjack the Treescamp (talk) 03:28, April 12, 2017 (UTC) Another question I'm just curios where does it say he's a bilge rat oh must of missed it :The very first page that describes him. Did you even look? -- LordTBT Talk! 01:23, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Cluny Abbey I recently discovered that there is actually an abbey in France called Cluny Abbey. I was wondering if it might be worth it to mention this as another possible origin for his name. Coldclaw 23:16, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :Nope, it's not. If you'll see Ask Brian at Redwall.org, Mr. Jacques states this is just a coincidence. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:47, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Barbaric Cluny the Scourge is a brilliant barbaric strategist!Wedgeback 14:41, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Would it be worth mentioning that both he and Vilaya and primary weapons that used poison? Or would it be redundant as poison is used a lot among vermin?-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrior Do that again and I kill you 22:23, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Cluny Although Redwall does state that Cluny the Scourge could've been a Portuguese Rat, it never mentions him being from Portugal. Isn't it a bit rash to say that as a possibility when it never directly mentions that possibility? Forest-F.FThe shadow slayers will come for you!! 18:53, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :That is the first definition of Portuguese certainly, and I think it applies. I'll alter it though. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:22, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, yeah. That looks better. I've another question though. How is it that the picture of Cluny from the 1996 Redwall Diary is allowed on here, while you have misgivings about the uploading of pictures from the Mossflower Collectors edition? I'm not persisting to have them uploaded, but I'm curious as to why one can stay on RW while others are not allowed on. *Forest-F.FThe shadow slayers will come for you!! 03:50, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ::An out-of-print accessory is not an in-print novel. -- LordTBT Talk! 15:37, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Something I have noticed about Cluny, he is as insane as Cobra Commander from the 80s G.I Joe: Real American Hero, or more crazy, lol well I don't know his insanity from the book, but from the TV Series Cluny is as if he escaped a mental institution. Such insanity, if he was successful in taking the Abbey, his own insanity would be the death of him, that or one of his horde members snap and kill Cluny, when he least expects it. Nikolai Banks (talk) 14:54, March 4, 2014 (UTC) In the Redwall TV show, they make Cluny look like some kind of brown fox. Rats aren't that much bigger than mice in real life, unless they're like NYC sewer rats. -Alderjack the Treescamp ::He was described as a massive bilge rat, and was claimed by some creatures to be a Portuguese Water-rat. Rats can grow to unbelievably enormous sizes given the right conditions. Truth be told, Badrang looked like a big black fox more than anyone in the TV series. (Tuûr!) :::Hey guys, you need to be using a timestamp signature. Please use ~~~~ to sign. -- LordTBT Talk! 01:45, March 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::Sorry, must've mistyped. ~~~ just produces the signature, without the timestamp, while ~~~~ produces the signature with timestamp. (Tuûr!) 20:17, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, I was new at all this, but I know how to sign now!--Alderjack the Treescamp (talk) 03:03, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Cannibal??? Should Cluny be a cannibal? In the beginning of Redwall, Cluny thinks that 2 rabbits in a field looked like tasty morsels. (Uuuhh... rats don't eat rabbits!) He wants to eat them, but he never really does eat a character in the book.--Alderjack the Treescamp (talk) 03:07, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Whoops. For some reason the site won't allow me to type in new categories for Cluny.--Alderjack the Treescamp (talk) 03:09, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Mortimer's Death It's stated that prior to his death, Cluny killed Mortimer with his poisoned tail barb. Not true, Mortimer did not die until after Cluny was crushed by the Joseph Bell. TySoltaur (talk) 20:42, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Question I thought it was the skull of a ferret. Hmm. I guess I was wrong. --Snowstripe You're always welcome at my mountain. 16:50, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Sword-wielder Excuse me, but why is Cluny listed as a Sword-wielder? I don't recall him ever using this weapon for any significant period of time (or at all, to be honest). Maybe I'm wrong, but I'd like to know the reasoning behind it, since it could lead to confusion :) Thanks for your time and reply. --SierraOfRedwall.